mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Grievous797
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page protection - It is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 22:24, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 10:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Weapons I have an idea for the weapons. I reckon the weapons should be divided into types: either by damage type (ballistic, energy,etc) or by where it is located (front arm, back arm, etc). Thats what i think.-TheDevilMayCry|[[User talk:TheDevilMayCry|Talk]] 10:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Adminship Dear Kingadent Grievous797, I, TheDevilMayCry, request adminship for my constributions to the weapons category and enemy mecha category.-TheDevilMayCry 11:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Dear Kingadent Grievous797, I, KNiFe, request adminship to help with contributions to the pilots page and for my contribution in the mech category (will be making more later) -sincerly, KNiFe 04:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dear Kingadent Greivous797, I, Ameki, requests adminship for my work on the weapons section, creating new templates and 'infoboxes' and for creating the beastairy (on my old account Godly rice). --Ameki 19:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Soluna I noticed we have two articles for it? Shouldn't we remove one? Deathhero51 19:01, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page protection Please see Talk:Main Page. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 11:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) additional admins Hi Grievous. Since you aren't on this wiki often, I suggest you consider looking at the other active contributors of the wiki and make some of them admins to help with the maintenance of this wiki. -PanSola 03:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Have you heard of BiteFight? Haben Sie davon gehört Bitefight? Hey there! Hey there! I'm Nasuko, and I'm the lvl. Ich bin Nasuko, und ich bin der LVL. 18 mech pilot. 18 Mech-Pilot. I always get bored of raising up to lvl. Ich bekomme immer gelangweilt zu steigern bis zu LVL. 20 because it's very difficult to train my character! 20, denn es ist sehr schwer zu trainieren meinen Charakter! When I'm bored, I always play BiteFight and BattleKnight, which are the best games. Wenn ich mich langweile ich immer spielen Bitefight und BattleKnight, das sind die besten Spiele. (Mickey Armin 23:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC)) This is not the spam. ( Mickey Armin 23:35, 5. April 2008 (UTC)) Dies ist kein Spam. It's just the via link of BiteFight. Es ist nur über die Verbindung von Bitefight. Really, I'm not lying. Wirklich, ich bin nicht lügen.http://s10.bitefight.de/c.php?uid=60795 admin rights Please can i have admin rights Liamreffell4 Weapon Info-boxes We have a number of different info-boxes for different weapons. We can either use Template:Infobox weapon or Template:WeaponInfo, although in other places (Front Arm Laser Weapons), we have a completely different style of writing boxes. Is there any general rule I can use? Otherwise, this is a great wiki, and very useful. (: |Johz|Talk| | :) 21:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I can help Hello Grievous can you make me an admin so I can help this wiki better as you can see from my work on AQwiki I an very experienced.Smartzard (talk) 23:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC)